


Doctor Knows Best

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Massage, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: Kirk receives a therapeutic massage from the ship's surgeon





	Doctor Knows Best

“Are you sure this is necessary?”

“Jim, how many times do I have to remind you? A massage is proven to be one of the absolute best ways of relaxing your muscles and relieving daily stress.”

“Yes, but can you go a little less hard?”

“No. Now no more complaining! I’m your doctor and I know what’s best for you.”

Kirk shrugged and lay on his stomach calmly as Dr. McCoy’s straight hands wacked the knots out of Kirk’s tense shoulders, before migrating down his spine, gently pinching each bump in his spine, and then rippling the captain’s fat as his skilled hands smacked against Kirk’s bare ass. 

McCoy’s hands seemed to stop there, changing the massage to a grabbing, squeezing, kneading of Kirk’s ass as he lay calmly. Kirk felt himself clench his the muscles of his ass as the doctor’s wandering fingers snuck up between Kirk’s legs and gave his balls a firm squeeze. McCoy smiled at the sight, slithering his hand further between the captain’s sweaty manhood as he felt his own penis harden to the sight of Jim’s erection. 

“Bones, are you sure you need to massage in there?”

McCoy tutted as he drove his other hand in between Kirk’s legs and began jerking off his moist erection.

“Doctor’s orders!”


End file.
